


Flames

by AgentGreyNevada



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Camping, Fire, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Valhalla, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentGreyNevada/pseuds/AgentGreyNevada
Summary: Agent Washington and the Meta banter back and forth at a campfire.





	Flames

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot takes place the night before Wash/Meta storm Valhalla in Season 7.

They stopped in the forest outside Valhalla as the sun started to fade away amongst the trees and mountains. It was too late to rampage through the wall surrounding the Red and Blue bases, and both men's strength were low. Agent Washington built them a small campfire in a rocky clearing while Agent Maine gathered some sticks and fallen logs from the immediate forest area. They were enemies, but working together made them put it all aside for the time being.

"Maine, I made a fire pit. Just put the logs in-" Wash's instructions were cut off by the buff soldier growling. Wash took a step back, understanding what the man said. "Okay, okay, I trust you." The soldier in white threw the logs down and then began to assemble the frame of the fire in a meticulous fashion. Wash stood a few feet away, watching his partner with a careful eye. He was...protective. Maine already got shot in the throat several times and survived, minus the permanent damage to his voice, and Wash couldn't stand to see something just as damaging happen to the soldier happen again.

"I have a match." Wash dug through one of his pockets on his utility belt but found a lighter instead. "Well, this works." He passed off the yellow cylinder to the mute soldier as he took it in his big, meaty palm. He gruffed, flicking at the lighter a few times before the spark lit. He watched the flame through his reflective gold helmet, entranced by its natural way of moving, like a dance of nature. After a few moments, Maine inserted the flame into the heart of the tee-pee shaped pit of logs and the flame slowly spread to the twigs and then the larger pieces of lumber. Maine recoiled his hand and without turning his attention away from the slowly growing fire, turned off the lighter and put it gently back into Wash's held out hand. Their hands lingered, holding each other's fingertips before Wash slipped his grip away and pocketing the lighter.

Maine sat back on a fallen log he utilized as a bench, releasing a relaxing growl. Wash sauntered over to the same log and sat down next to his temporary partner. Both men took off their helmets to breath actual air. Wash combed back his wispy blonde-tipped hair from his eyes, for it was slightly too long for his tastes. Maine, however, was bald with some facial hair starting to grow in. His psyche was heavily damaged after Sigma's mental takeover, leaving a shell of a man behind in his tracks. Wash glanced an eye over to his comrade, seeing his deep blue eyes look down at his shiny helmet. Maine brushed a hand over it, removing a few specks of fallen ash from the fire.

"You look good with facial air." Wash gave a slight smile. Maine gruffed in disagreement, but on the inside he heavily appreciated the compliment. "Don't kid with yourself, ladies love a man with facial hair." Maine growled in response, gesturing to Wash's clean shaven face.

"Oh um...I don't know, I like being clean shaven! I don't necessarily have to follow my own advice..." Wash defended his argument. "Besides the point, you look good, Maine." Wash said, sincerity written in his tone. Maine gazed over, his eyes speaking. "Yes, I mean it." Wash placed an insistent hand on the soldier's knee, and it was stuck there. Not physically, but Wash couldn't bring himself to remove it.

"GGGRRRRRRRRR!!" Maine ripped into a growl, throwing his helmet down and then throwing his massive muscular arms around his thinner counterpart. Maine hugged Wash, the result actually picking Wash up from the log from the force of the hug. Wash was surprised, never seeing this type of behavior from the emotionless soldier. Maybe Sigma taught him emotion?

"Could you...put me down? I like touching the ground..." Wash groaned, Maine practically crushing his rib cage with the hug. He obeyed, gently placing Wash back onto the oak log and releasing from the hug, but leaving one armored hand on Wash's backside. Wash didn't mind. He scooted closer to his partner as both stared into the small but intense fire, listening to the music of nature that surrounded them. And tomorrow, they were on a mission as a force no one would expect.


End file.
